


Rosevest's Complete Guide to Hockey Rules, Slang and Terminology

by rosevest



Series: Tales From the Penalty Box [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Guide, Hockey, reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosevest/pseuds/rosevest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you want to read hockey fic but have no idea what icing the puck means, or what a powerplay is? Can you not differentiate between the different types of hockey shots? Do you not even know how many players are on the ice at a time? Well have no fear! Hockey fic is for everyone so here’s a list of stuff you might want to know about hockey to really understand what’s happening in the fic. To search for specific words hit ctrl+f on your keyboard. If you have any questions please leave a comment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosevest's Complete Guide to Hockey Rules, Slang and Terminology

# Equipment

 **Blocker** a glove worn by goaltender’s on the stick hand. A large piece of rectangular padding is attached to the back of the hand to block shots with. It is usually worn on the dominant side.

 **Cage** a protective cage that is attached to the player’s helmet to protect the player’s face from pucks, sticks and skates. Cages are preferred by goaltenders. See also; Visor.

 **Catcher Glove** worn by goaltenders and used to catch incoming pucks. It is usually worn on the nondominant hand.

 **Chest protector** a large piece of protective equipment worn by goaltenders. It covers the shoulders, chest, abdomen and back.

 **Helmet** protective covering for the head.

 **Elbow pads** padded equipment worn on the elbows by players

 **Goalie pads** large, bulky protective padding on the front of goaltenders’ legs

 **Jock** protective cup for protecting genitalia

 **Jockstrap** elastic that goes around the waist to keep the jock stationary

 **Mouthguard** a small piece of plastic put into the player and goaltender’s mouth during the game. It helps to prevent serious dental injuries and reduce concussions and jaw injuries. The most disliked piece of equipment by players. Mandatory in the GTHL.

 **Neck guard** protective equipment around the neck to prevent injuries from pucks, sticks and skates. A critical piece of equipment for goaltenders, less so for players.

 **Pants** hockey pants, padded shorts that come down to a player's knees

 **Shin pads** padding that covers the knees and shins of players

 **Shoulder pads** protective equipment worn by players, with padding on the chest and the shoulders

 **Skates** footwear with blades attached to the bottom to glide across the ice. The skate has no pick on the front and the blade is rounded and sharp at the bottom, unlike figure skates. Goaltenders wear a specific kind of skates that have extra protection from pucks and the bottoms of their blades are flat.

 **Visor** clear protective plastic attached to the helmet to protect the player’s face from incoming pucks, sticks and skates. It can come in full shield which covers the whole face and half shield which covers only the eyes. Half shield is the minimum requirement for facial protection in the GTHL **.** See also; Cage.

# Overview

Hockey is a sport played five versus five plus a goaltender for each team. The lineup of the players is three forwards (two wingers and a center) and two defenseman. The objective of the game is to score as many goals as possible during the time limit and to stop the other team from scoring goals. Goals are scored when the puck crosses the goal line. The puck is moved around using sticks, which every player has. Hockey teams typically have around eighteen players and two to five alternate players. The teams also usually have two goalies and three coaches, as well as a trainer and a manager.

# Terminology

 **A** a designation for the lowest level of play in the GTHL

 **AA** a designation for the middle level of play in the GTHL (pronounced “double A” )

 **AAA** a designation for the highest level of play in the GTHL (pronounced “triple A”)

 **Air Canada Centre** the home arena of the Toronto Maple Leafs

 **Arena** a building where ice is maintained for the purpose of playing hockey

 **Assist** awarded to a player to aided in a goal

 **Atom** hockey for players 9-10

 **Ball Hockey** a version of hockey played in a gymnasium or in an arena without ice

 **Bantam** hockey for players 13-14

 **Bench** place where players who aren’t on wait, as well as coaches

 **Blueline** the two blue coloured lines that separate the offensive zones from centre-ice

 **Bodycheck** to hit another player

 **Bodychecking** in women’s and younger age groups, bodychecking is a penal offence

 **Breakaway** a play where the puck carrier makes it past the defensemen and only has to beat the goalie to score

 **Butterfly Style** a style of goaltending where the goalie stands with knees together and feet far apart so that they can easily drop to the ice

 **Center** middle forward and the player who traditionally takes the faceoff

 **Check** 1\. Hit an opponent to eliminate them from play or stip them of the puck  2. **~** **from behind** hit a player in the back (i.e. when they’re not looking) generally into the boards. It usually results in game suspension

 **Cherry-picker** any player who stands near the opposition’s blueline waiting for the puck and refuses to play defensively

 **Chirp** talking smack

 **Comeback** when a team manages to go from losing a game to tying or winning

 **Cover** 1\. To guard or shadow a player  2. To provide support for a teammate

 **Crease** area around the net designated for the goalie alone to move in. The ice is usually coloured blue

 **Crossbar** top of the net that connects one goal post to the other

 **Cross-check** an illegal hit with the stick while it is held in both hands

 **Dangle** to stickhandle with great skill

 **Defensemen** player who plays behind the forward and whose primary goal is to protect the goal

 **Deke** feint or a fake; deceptive move to skate by an opponent while maintaining control of the puck

 **Delayed penalty call** don’t worry about it

 **Dig** 1\. Jostle for loose puck  2. Work hard in corners  3. **~it out** claim puck after scuffle along corner boards

 **Dive** when a player falls to the ice with minor hits to try to draw out penalties for the other team

 **Diving poke check** when a player lunges as far as possible to hit the puck away from the opponent

 **Draft** a system whereby exclusive rights to selected new players are apportioned among professional teams

 **Elbowing** illegal use of the elbow to check or injure another player

 **Empty** 1\. **~** **net**  goal not defended by goalie because is out of position, has been benched to allow an extra attacker during a delayed penalty call or has been pulled late in the game because the team is losing  2. **~ net goal** a goal generally scored near the end of play by the winning team against an opponent with a pulled goalie

 **End boards** section of boards behind the end red lines

 **End zone** area behind the blue line

 **Exhibition game** a game in pre-season that doesn’t count in the standings

 **Extra Attacker** a sixth attacker; appears only after a goalie has been pulled from the net to tie up a game or during a delayed penalty call

 **Faceoff** 1\. The dropping of the puck to begin or resume play  2. **~ circle** red circles marked on the ice where faceoffs are held

 **Five** short for five minutes. The amount of penalty minutes awarded for a major offense

 **Five hole** area between the goalies pads

 **Flow** ugly, flowed back hockey hair. Ryan has it at the beginning of the fic

 **Forward** one of three players on the team -centre, left wing and right wing. Their primary objective is to bring the puck into the opposing team’s end zone and score

 **Four** short for four minutes. The amount of time awarded for a double minor penalty

 **Game sheets** a list of players in a game and their goals, assist and penalties

 **Goal** 1\. any play where the puck crosses the goal line  2. The net

 **Goalie** a player whose job is to prevent the puck from entering the net. Short for goaltender

 **Goon** a talentless player, only on the team to engage in fights and to intimidate

 **Gordie Howe Hat trick** when a player has a goal, and assist and a fight in a single game

 **Grinder** less skilled player who works hard and checks more than other players

 **GTHL** Greater Toronto Hockey League

 **Hockey Hall of Fame**  located in Toronto, Ontario

 **_Hometown Hockey_ ** a magazine published in Ontario for OMHA players

 **Hand Pass** directing the puck to a teammate using one’s glove

 **Hash marks** short lines jutting out from the four faceoff circles to separate opposing wingmen during a faceoff

 **Hat trick** three goals scored in one game by a single player

 **Hip check** physical contact made by thrusting the hip out and checking the other player

 **_Hockey Night in Canada_ ** the weekly telecast of NHL games on the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation (CBC) channel

 **Holding** infraction by holding onto the opponent and preventing them from skating

 **Hook** illegally obstructing a player using the stick

 **Houseleague** youth or minor hockey association for players who participate recreationally

 **Icing** shot from a player’s own side that goes uninterrupted all the way to the end red line of the other team. This results in a faceoff back in the shooting team’s end

 **Interference** when a player on the defending team enters the goaltender’s crease

 **Junior** short for junior hockey. Hockey played by amateur players between ages of 16 to 20

 **League** a formal grouping of teams that compete for the championship at the end of the season

 **Letter** A or C sewn on the sweater, indicating the alternating captain and the captain

 **Line** 1\. The three-man forward unit  2. Short for red or blue line

 **Linesman** the two referees who flank the side of the arena

 **Major Penalty** a foul that warrants a five-minute penalty

 **Midget** hockey for players 15-16

 **Minor** 1\. Short for minor penalty, a foul warranting a two minute penalty, usually tripping or hooking  2. **~ hockey** amateur hockey for players under the age of 16

 **Moorings** small posts that attach the net to the ice. If the net is knocked off it’s moorings then play must stop until it has been reattached

 **NHL** National Hockey League

 **Net** goal mesh

 **Nickname** affectionate or familiar name. Hockey is one of the few sports where nicknames are expected and encouraged

 **OHL** Ontario Hockey League

 **OMHA**  Ontario Minor Hockey Association

 **Offensive zone** the defensive team’s end

 **Offside** a player who passes the blue line of the opposing team before the puck; the puck re-enters the offensive end while a player is still inside

 **Outplay** to play better than the opposing team

 **Overtime** extra time awarded if the game ends in a tie but a winner or loser must be determined

 **Pad** a sheet of ice inside the arena

 **Pass** move the puck to a teammate using one’s stick

 **Pee wee** hockey for players 11-12

 **Penalty** an infraction and the punishment for committing the infraction

 **Penalty box** area of rink where players must go to serve out penalties

 **Pinch** when the defensemen rush forward to stop an oncoming offensive play

 **Player** 1\. Any member of the team  2. Members of the team who play out of the net (i.e. not the goalie)

 **Playoff** 1\. game or series held after regular season, advancing one team in the league to championship and eliminating losing teams 2. **~ beard** facial hair grown during playoff season that isn’t shaved off until playoffs are over for luck

 **Poke check** method of getting the puck away from an opponent by jabbing it with the stick

 **Power play** situation where a team has more players on the ice than it’s opponent because of penalties

 **Power Skating** intense drills to improve players ability

 **Practice** time period of non-game ice time where players run through drills to improve playing

 **Pre-game skate** a period of time where players get warmed up by skating around the ice and running through shooting drills

 **Puck** a black disk made of rubber that must enter the net for a goal to be scored

 **Rebound** when a shot bounces of the goalie

 **Red Line** 1\. The centre line  2. The line running through the goal line at the end of the each rink

 **Referee** an on-ice official who adjusts play and has final word of infractions and rule interpretation

 **Regular season** schedule of game succeeding exhibition games and preceding playoffs, where standings for playoffs are determined

 **Rep hockey** short for representational hockey: level of youth hockey that emphasizes competition, assigns players ice time by skill level and has out-of-town travel for regular season games

 **Rink** sheet of ice on which hockey is played

 **Road Hockey** hockey played in suburban and rural areas outside in the street

 **Rut** depression in the ice

 **Save** a move made by the goalie to stop the puck from entering the net

 **Scout** person who watches games to asses players talent

 **Season** period of time when hockey is played

 **Shinny** informal pickup hockey game without nets, referees, or equipment except skates

 **Shot** propelling the puck toward the goal

 **Shutout** a game in which the goalie does not allow a single goal

 **Slapshot** a hard shot where a player uses a full windup

 **Slash** hit an opponent with a downward strike of the stick

 **Snapshot** a quick shot that requires neither the full windup of the slapshot or the sliding motion of the wrist shot

 **Snatch** win (a game)

 **Spinarama** a spin to avoid a check while maintaining control of the puck

 **Splits** acrobatic move used by the goalie to cover part of the net after making a save on the other side of the net

 **Stanley Cup** trophy awarded to the winning team of the NHL championships

 **Starting** 1\. Initial appearance in the game  2. **~goaltender** goalies who begin the game for their respective teams  3. **~lineup** list of players who are on the ice for the opening faceoff

 **Stick** a piece of carved wood used to handle, pass and shoot the puck

 **Stickhandle** deft control of the puck with the stick

 **Stoppage** break in play

 **Substitute** player who comes on to relieve another player

 **Sudden death** overtime period when the decisive goal is the determiner of the game

 **Suspension** period when player is banned from playing, usually because of on-ice violence

 **Sweater** top portion of the uniform bearing the name or logo of the team on the front and player number on the back

 **Team** group of players who regularly play together and often represent a city or business

 **Tie** when both teams have the same number of goals

 **Timekeepers** the most important game official. They are responsible for control of the scoreboard as well as game sheets. Without them, hockey would not be possible (can you tell Bella does this for a living?)

 **Timeout** 30 seconds stop in play. Each coach has a timeout to use at any point during the game

 **Timbits** houseleague hockey sponsored by Tim Hortons. For players age 4-6

 **Tip** redirect (the puck)

 **Tripping** place stick in path of opponents legs causing them to fall over

 **Turnover** loss of possession of the puck

 **Two** short for two minutes. A minor foul earning a two minute penalty

 **Tyke** for players ages 7-8

 **Warmup** exercises performed on and off ice to prepare for a game

 **Windup** prepare to unleash a shot

 **Wing** 1\. short for left or right wing  2. Arm or shoulder of the rink

 **Winger** forward two lines at left and right wing

 **Wraparound** shot on goal originating from behind the net

 **Wrist Shot** shot that’s power is generated mostly through the wrist

 **Zamboni** ice resurfacing machine


End file.
